


May death finally come

by greensilverserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Revenge or relief? Either way states truth.





	May death finally come

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2008-05-06 10:06pm to 10:12pm  
> Inspiration: A fanvid at the time. Unfortunately I don't have the title, nor did the creator leave a name.

The field was full with dead bodies; Light and Dark. Here and there someone searching for survivors, who paid no heed to what was still going on in the middle of this blood-bath. Two powerful wizards remained standing. One still insanely mad with grief, the other having nothing left to live for.

"You murdered the only person I ever looked up to. I will kill you for that."

"That would make you a real murderer as well, Potter; killing without self-defense. But you are welcome to do so."

"You think this is a joke? I swear, I will kill you."

They stood facing each other again, wands drawn, but none began to fire any spells.

"What is it now, Potter? Too cowardly to fight?"

"You wish."

And with this the former student sent a surging blast into the other's direction, engulfing him in green light: The death-curse had finally found its most elusive victim. 

Only later, when the boy who lived again had time to let events play past once more, did he see that his opponent had never tried to defend himself. Snape had died of his own free will, by the hand of the savior.


End file.
